Derek Clifford Simmons
Derek Clifford Simmons is the main antagonist of Leon's campaign and secondary antagonist of Ada's campaign in Resident Evil 6''. He is the National Security Adviser of President Adam Benford and leader of the group known as The Family. He is the one responsible for the nuclear destruction of Raccoon City and the bioterrorist attack on Tall Oaks which even infects the president as well. He can be encountered in Leon and Ada's campaign. Biography Life Derek Simmons is born from a secret historically important family. His ancestor founded the group known as The Family. He is a high ranked government official and The Family's leader. At some point during the Raccoon City Incident, he met Ada Wong and provided missions for her with extreme efficiency. At some time, he got infantuated at her and fall in love with her but she didn't. He wanted to keep his involvement in the Raccoon City alongside with Umbrella Corporation and the U.S. government secret from the entire world. Because of that, Ada left him and stop working for him, breaking any contact from him. Simmons got so mad that she left him so he decided to created his own Ada Wong for his own purpose. Carla Radames and Project Ada Simmons hired the young and extremely intelligent Carla Radames, for her extensive genetics research. While he simply wanted her to make viruses and bio-organic weapons, Carla fall in love with him, similar to how he fall for Ada. Wishing nothing more than to please Simmons and obtain his praise, Carla worked very hard in order to create a virus which later became the C-Virus. As its mutative properties became more known and it was discovered to be guided, Simmons was finally able to begin the process he had promised to accomplish when Ada left his employment. Project Ada began under Carla Radames, with the goal of perfectly recreating Ada Wong. However, thousands of test subjects died and failed to looked like her in repeated failures and some awful mostrocities. It was not until the 12,235th experiment when it became a success. After having discovered that Carla's genetic make-up would provide the closest result, Simmons took the advantage of the woman's feeling for him. He convinced her to be the next test subject. Much to his delight, he saw Carla being rebirth as Ada Wong after she hatched from the chrysalid a decade after starting his selfish ambitions. With Ada Wong once again in his life, Simmons dedicated himself to "programming" her. He always had to make sure that she was like Ada in every regard. He wanted to make sure that she won't leave him again as what the real Ada did. He always hoped that Carla would be the Ada he always dreamed of and bears the same manners and intelligence as well. He make sure that she won't betray him. He was unaware that his new Ada Wong still has the small attitude of Carla Radames, he shopwered her with her own great resposibility by giving her a submarine base and complete control of The Family's Asian soldiers. Agent Sherry Birkin While Sherry Birkin, daughter of the late Umbrella scientist William Birkin, was put under protective custody, Simmons became her legal guardian. For unknown reasons, he allowed Claire Redfield to visit her whenever she wished, as he had seen how much she cared for Claire. Unknown to him, Claire found him suspiscious and even tried to warn Sherry about him by even sending a letter which never arrived. By 2009, the year Project Ada was a success, Sherry was made a seemingly spontaneous offer after the experimentation had just finished and the only known threat to her, Albert Wesker, was dead. She was made a government agent and would report directly to Simmons, finally giving her freedom after 11 years of protective government custody, while aiding against the bioweapons that had caused so much damage before. Simmons realized how much he could inevitably benefit from a skilled agent with regenerative capabilities able to do his bidding, despite how he felt about her benevolent personality. Betrayal in Edonia By, 2012, issues began to arise for Simmons. The first came from the mercenary Jake Muller, son of the late Albert Wesker. He was informed about Jake's confirmed existence and how he was operating as a mercenary in Edonia. Considering the viral existence of Jake's father, Simmons believed that Muller would have the same abilities as his father and realize that the antibodies in his DNA could result into a vaccine on C-Virus. As it was determined that Jake's blood could enhanced C-Virus. In a twofold step in order to prevent the creation of the vaccine, he sent his two most trusted sources to handle the situation. He sent Sherry Birkin to take Jake Muller to custody and escort him personally to Simmons. At the same time, he sent Carla Radames to Edonia to to confirm that Jake has the antibodies to the C-Virus as well as to make sure that Jake and Sherry would make it out of the country safely. However, he was unaware of the betrayal that his Ada Wong plans take them both and use Jake's blood to enhanced her own C-Virus and even sent a B.O.W., to capture them. She later informed Simmons about their "death" although he had no idea that she secretly transported them to China in order to create her own C-Virus. Assasination of President Adam Benford Nearly 6 monty after the failure in Edonia, he receives another threat. The U.S. President Adam Benford, a former ally of the family whom he is advising, have decided to reveal to the American people about the Raccoon City Incident and the government's involvement on bioterrorism on Ivy University in Tall Oaks on a press conference. He tried to warn and convince him about it but the president refuse. Fearing that it would ruin the reputation of the U.S. government and The Family as well. In order to prevent such from happening, he have kidnapped the sister of Helena Harper, a DSO agent and Leon's partner and blackmailed her to follow him by having the president exposed to C-Virus. Due to her caring love for her sister, she aided the attack by reporting a false alarm on an agency radio channel, creating an opening for the president to be exposed on C-Virus spread by Lepotitsa, a zombie created during Project Ada. Unknown to her, Simmons plans to execute her and had already infected her sister with C-Virus seeing no more use for her. The plan could not have gone any better as Helena's attempts at pinning the blame on Simmons were easily scoffed off with his high-ranked position. Leon Scott Kennedy, Adam Benford's personal friend and bodyguard involve with it, giving Simmons a scapegoat for the crime of the president's assasination. Now in control, he put Operation: Bacillus Terminatei nto motion again into destroying Tall Oaks and destroying any evidence of his involvement in the process. Unfortunately, the delight of the situation in America was ruined by some he never expected, his Ada Wong had turned on him. With the realization that a bioterrorist attack had occured in Lanshiang, China utilizing the C-Virus, Simmons could see the world crumbling around him as a terrorist organization known as Neo-Umbrella and their leader Carla Radames, the fake Ada Wong. Sherry Birkin had finally made contact from China after her presumed death six months ago, informing him that she and Jake were still alive and well in China. Believing the situation in Tall Oaks had been taken care of, he departed for China. Unknown to him, Leon and Helena survived the attack and escaped Tall Oaks and decided to chase him to Lianshang, China. Infection & Death Still reeling from the realization that Ada betrayed him the second time, Simmons made his way to Kwung Leng building in Koocheng where he set his meeting with Sherry Birkin. Much to his surprise, he and his The Family soldiers were confronted by Leon and Helena, who were still alive and are very angry with him for what happened in Tall Oaks especially for the death of 70,000 people including the president and Helena's sister. Only moments later, Sherry and Jake joined the meeting. She asked her superior about his involvement with President Benford's assasination and then he blames it to be Leon's fault who along with Helena angrily points their guns at him. Then he finally admitted that he is responsible for the president's death. After telling the truth, he ordered his men to kill Leon and Helena, while sparing Jake and Sherry since he still have use for them until he was assaulted by a stray J'avo working for Carla, who manages to shoot a single shot of enhanced C-Virus at him, before getting killed by Simmon's men. Enraged for all beyond the reason of this betrayal, he makes an escape by stumbling on a passing train while Leon and Helena chase him from the back. He was contacted by Carla before transforming to his mutation. Noticing Leon and Helena still attempting to capture or kill him, his anger increased at the though that they would rather pursue him. Succumbing to the infection as the enhanced C-Virus comsumed his body, his entire structure began to split and fracture until his body ultimately mutated to a horrific ''monstrosity that vaguely mechanical in appearance, that proceed to transform into his first form: a creature resembling a quadruped Chinese lion with an extendable neck similar to a sauropod. Simmons proceeded to battle both agents aboard the running train, believing himself to have the upper hand with his new mutation. However, the two manages eventually wear him down until he reach the point of vulnerability, particularly under the realization that The Family intended to die and replace him for his horrifying mutation and for his love for Ada. He attempted his final attack on the two by ramming the train they were riding in order to kill them but unfortunately, from a single-placed shot that came from Helena, he lose his balance and fall under the train. The two abandoned their derailed cars, leaping into a nearby ocean believing that he was already dead. However, the severe infection from the potent virus made Simmons incredibly resilient and he survived his injuries. Although his spirit was deeply damaged, Simmons made his way to the Quad Tower where Project Ada had began so many years ago. It was there were he confronted Leon and Helena. As an added surprise, the real Ada Wong showed up while riding on a helicopter. Simmons took over his mutation again and this time, he gained access to the second form that resembling a huge T-Rex. Completely consumed by by only the basic of instincts, Simmons attempted to kill the three, even throwing the weight of his body on Ada's helicopter to destroy it and even destroying a BSAA truck and killed its driver after he attempted to help Leon and Helena. His body reverted back to human form several times throughout the battle as he sustained more damage until he collapse from his recenty newfound mutated form, succumbing to the woulds once more. Ada made her escape as Leon and Helena followed her up to the roof of the Quad Tower. Simmons manages to survive his death and his desire for revenge drove him on as he stalked Ada up to the tower building. Utilizing his first form that gained at his early mutation, he confronted the real Ada personally on a connector between two of the towers. She was able to fend him off for a time, Leon and Helena managing briefly to provide aid from a distance. Frustrated with the distraction, Simmons shifted his sights to the two new targets and proceeded to attack them as they attempt to climb up the cable wire to one of the elevators. Ada returned their favor and provided cover-fire for them, preventing him from hurting the two while at the same time drawing his attention to her. He later got his advantage during the battle and manages to knock-out Ada briefly. Leon finally manages to make it into the building's platform and protected Ada until she came to. Simmons did his best to prove his love for Ada and dispose off Leon and continued to fight until Ada joined him. The battle continued and Simmons once held an edge above his enemies despite the abuse his mutated form took. Toppling Leon to the edge of the platform, he taunted him as he is held for his life and then steps on his hand, attempting to make him lose grip and fall to his death until Ada came up behind him and stabbed him with one of her crossbow arrows. She grabbed Simmons and jumped to the edge and dropped him to the flames of the city's burning ground and uses her grappling gun to save herself. Simmons, who manages to survive the fall Ada did to him, continues to attempt Leon's life. He followed Leon and Helena to the roof of the Quad Tower. He uses his new third form thanks to his mutation allowing him to comsume those who are infected with C-Virus gas to regenerate the damage he had sustained. His first attack was short-lived as Leon and Helena weakened him to the point where a small swarm of zombies them began to feast on his mutated body. However, Simmons turned out retalieate all of them and newly mutated for the final time in process. Simmons proceed to made another attack in his new fourth, massive form; this time resembling a giant housefly. He tried to dislodge the tram cart Leon rode, but was unsuccessful until he cornred the two agents just outside the heliport. Battle ensued on and seemed like it would go on until his prey was exhausted as he continues to regenerate by devouring surrounding zombies and eventually became colossal in size. However, a lightning rod that had broken loose during Ada's landing as seen in her campaign came into play and the agents trick him by devouring a zombie with a rod impaled at its body. As he regenerated part of his damaged head, the lightning rod became embedded on it after devouring it, drawing a strong lighning electrocuting him. In the moment of freedom, Leon and Helena manage to reached the helicopter which was the same helicopter Ada used in fighting Simmons back when he was in his second form. Simmons came back, surviving the shock that came from his head after accidently absorbing a zombie with a lightning rod. A rocket launcher left by Ada which is just beside the helicopter which she left as a gift for the agents, was used and fired at him. Simmons was dislodge from the roof of the tower with destroyed head and sending him falling below while being reverted back into his human form and his body got completely impaled on the obelisk in the courtyard at the center of the tower were he confronted them earlier. He tried to transform again but to no avail as the lack of strength of the would he sustained slowly bled him until he finally died, where his blood flooding the courtyard's floor ironically forming the symbol of the Umbrella Corporation. This practically symbolize that his overall actions not only as evil as Umbrella previously, but reveal whom Derek literally truly loyal to now: Neo-Umbrella. Trivia *Derek has several forms in his final battle at his disposal during the boss battle thanks to C-Virus infection, much like William Birkin by G-Virus before him. This happened due to traits from G-Virus traits that inherited by C-Virus that created as combination between T-Veronica Virus and G-Virus. Unlike Birkin however, whom mutation seemingly one-way transformation (unable to revert to previous form once gained another), Derek ended up became a shapeshifter mutant instead due being able to revert to his base mutated form by his own will and vice-versa to another forms thanks to traits from T-Veronica Virus. Despite this, as his mutation goes on, a new forms will available for him in his disposal as more damaged his body, more forms will available for him. *Interestingly, as mutated boss in Resident Evil franchise, Derek's shapeshifting process is vaguely mechanical, as his shapeshifting process was reminiscent with how Cybertronian shapeshifting in the Live-Action Transformers series, especially in his first 3 forms. However, if one looks closely, all of hardened pieces of Derek's mutated body along with his flesh tissues also size-shifting (enlarges and shrinks) during transformation process. It can be seen during his shapeshifting process, especially when transformed both into Initial Centaur form and Completed Centaur form. Gallery Derek C. Simmons.jpg|Derek C. Simmons Transformation.jpg|Derek's transformation process. Note that his flesh, along some of hardened pieces of his body enlarges during transformation|link=Derek C. Simmons Initial Centaur Form.jpg|Derek's initial Centaur form, the very first form in his disposal. This form is more like a lion than centaur, until...|link=Derek C. Simmons Complete Centaur Form.jpg|he accessed Complete Centaur Form, where his head shapeshift into deformed torso with a single bladed arm with human face made of flesh. This form is eventually more closer to mythological centaur.|link=Derek C. Simmons Half Mechanical T-Rex.jpg|Derek's mutation goes on even after gained 2 forms, as his 3rd form, Theropod, eventually available in his disposal. In this form, he only able to use basic instinct in combat, as his attack only stomping and chomping his foes..|link=Derek C. Simmons Recovery Form.jpg|Derek's Recovery form, gained after fall several stories by Ada. Though in this form he is more vulnearable, it is actually a sealed form/phase before able to access...|link=Derek C. Simmons Initial Mega-Fly form.jpg|Mega-Fly form. Unlike previous acquired forms, this forms requires assimilation of other C-Virus victims in a large number. But this is nothing if compared to the next form.|link=Derek C. Simmons Colossal Mega-Fly.jpg|Colossal Mega-Fly form. This form is actually exaggerated version of Initial Mega-Fly Form, as it requires assimilation in larger number and both size of it's body and limbs exaggerated.This is Derek's final and strongest form|link=Derek C. Simmons Initial form.jpg|Derek's base mutation form. From this form, he can access other ones. It should be noted that everytime he mutates, he will gain a new form, but can revert back unlike William Birkin, whom mutation is only one way transformation..|link=Derek C. Simmons Trying to transform.jpg|After struck down by Leon and impaled by obelisk below him, Derek tries to shapeshift again but his wound is to severe and he eventually killed for good.|link=Derek C. Simmons Dead.jpg|But his death was quite symbolic: his blood flows and made an Umbrella insignia. It symbolize that his actions are just as evi as Umbrella used to be. Others though otherwise: Derek had unknowingly betrayed both The Family and his own country through both his action and his love for Carla whom imitates Ada's appearance(This possible meaning was due to The Family members chooses to left him to die).|link=Derek C. Simmons Category:Mastermind Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Mutated Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Perverts Category:Video Game Villains Category:Humans Category:Insectoid Villains Category:In love villains Category:Bosses Category:Betrayed villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Genius Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Hegemony Category:Deceased Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Blackmailers Category:Dinosaurs Category:Equine Category:Obsessed Category:Monsters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Extremists Category:Eye-Monsters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Traitor